In the past, a memory system having a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory as a storage memory is known. The memory system stores one or more pieces of translation information therein. Each piece of translation information indicates a relation between a logical address and a physical address. The logical address is address information indicating a logical location in a logical address space provided by the memory system to a host. The physical address is address information indicating physical location in the nonvolatile memory. More specifically, each piece of translation information maps a logical address to a physical location in the nonvolatile memory. The memory system updates corresponding translation information in response to writing of data for which a location is designated by a logical address into the nonvolatile memory.
The memory system includes not only the storage memory hut also a volatile memory. The memory system stores, upon its operation, the all pieces or at least some pieces of translation information into the volatile memory, and uses each piece of the translation information stored in the volatile memory. The memory system writes each piece of the translation information updated on the volatile memory into the nonvolatile memory. The volatile memory stores multiple pieces of location information each indicating a location in which a piece of translation information is stored. The memory system writes each piece of the location information stored in the volatile memory to the nonvolatile memory in accordance with a particular scheme. After recovery from interruption of power supply provided from the outside, the memory system recovers each piece of the location information on the volatile memory on the basis of information written in the nonvolatile memory.